Aida
by LJ-90
Summary: Que es lo que oculta Kensuke Aida......Guerra Civl EVA sera continuado aca , el otro fic ya no sera updateado, lean y dejen reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

"_AIDA"_

_Capitulo Uno_

"_La broma"_

Shinji Ikari y Touji Suzuhara corrían desesperados, sus mochilas colgando libremente de sus hombros, desesperación y sudor evidentes en sus rostros, les faltaba la respiración pero aún así corrían, las sirenas de policías se escuchaban a lo lejos, y gente caminaba rapidamente por las calles de la ciudad, parecía haber un embotellamiento pero eso no era normal.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la puerta del hotel, un prestigioso lugar donde la noche costaba pequeñas fortunas, ingresaron fuertemente por la puerta principal y corrieron escaleras arribas, no creyendo que esperar por el ascensor fuera lo más inteligente en el momento, siguieron corriendo, esquivando a los botones y otros huéspedes, disculpándose algunas veces y otras no, llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y pasaron la llave, abriendo el lugar.

-¿Kensuke? ¿Kensuke estás aquí?- gritó Shinji mientras lanzaba la mochila al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras Touji cerraba la puerta y ponía el candado, Shinji corrió a ver la habitación de Kensuke. Touji prendió el televisor.

"Aún esperamos el reporte de victimas y es difícil conseguir detalles, pero la policía no descarta el uso de una bomba…" habló el reportero, Touji se congeló, volteando gritó.

-¡Shinji!

Ikari corrió a su lado, su celular pegado a su oreja.

"Dos hombres fueron vistos dejando el lugar…" el hombre seguía reportando.

"Lo sentimos, su llamada no se puede realizar" contestó la monótona voz de la línea telefónica, Shinji cerró su celular en frustración.

-Estas hablando de nosotros, hablan de nosotros Shinji- Touji le dirigió una mirada de terror a su amigo, quien asintió diciendo Lo se.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- Touji se sentó, poniendo ambas manos en su boca.

-¿Dónde esta Kensuke?- preguntó Shinji, seguía examinando la habitación.

-Kensuke esta muerto- Touji dijo frustradamente, con algo de ironía en su voz.

-No sabemos eso- Shinji estaba en negación, no podía ser que su amigo de tantos años hubiera muerto así.

-¡Estaba ahí!- gritó mientras se paraba y levantaba el puño.

-¡No lo sabes!- también gritó Shinji, acercándose y apretando los dientes.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, la tensión aún palpable y en el aire.

-Mira, no hemos hecho nada malo, así que tomamos un respiro y después nos dirigimos a la policía, de acuerdo? Ellos se pueden encargar de esto.

Touji asintió antes de dirigirse al baño.

Shinji se quedó allí mientras agarraba lo último que había dejado Kensuke en el lugar.

El libro "El fugitivo" de Stephen King.

Las memorias empezaron a inundar la mente de Ikari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: De acuerdo, como EVA: Guerra Civil no ha estado recibiendo la atención que esperaba le voy a dar un último capitulo uno de estos días, al igual que Cambios Inesperados y a UMPET3, bueno, déjenme saber que opinan de esto.

Nos vemos.


	2. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

AIDA

Capitulo Uno

¿Amigo o Enemigo?

El día anterior

Kensuke cerraba fuertemente la puerta trasera del automóvil en el que él junto con Shinji y Touji viajarían.

Shinji se agachó a recoger un libro que se le había ciado a Kensuke, observando el titulo lo observó divertido.

-¿El fugitivo?- preguntó Touji, acercándose detrás de Ikari.

-No sabía que eras TAN fan de lo militar- se mofó Shinji mientras le entregaba su libro, Kensuke se volvió de un color rojo brillante mientras explicaba.

-No es militar, en este libro el autor nos enseña un mundo donde los programas televisivos tienen el poder, y sus reality show consisten en ver morir gente- un extraño brillo ilumino los lentes de Kensuke mientras se acercaba a Ikari, Touji se apoyó en la puerta de copiloto del auto, observando a Kensuke como si este estuviera loco.

-¿Qué clase de estúpido se metería en un programa como ese?- preguntó Touji otra vez.

-Un padre para salvar a su familia, la pregunta escrita en medio de toda la acción y locura que contiene la historia es. ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para salvar a los que amas?- Kensuke se acercó más a Shinji, observándolo de cerca, con un rápido golpe en la palma de la mano las llaves, que estaban en la mano de Ikari, saltaron por los aires, Aida las agarró y se las metió al bolsillo, sonriendo porque ahora conduciría.

Shinji observó que Touji ya se había asegurado con el asiente del copiloto así que abrió la puerta mientras Kensuke prendía el auto.

Cuando Shinji se disponía a entrar al auto Kensuke arrancó, dejando a su amigo atrás.

-Oigan deténganse- gritaba Shinji mientras corría detrás del vehículo.

Sus amigos carcajeaban dentro del auto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 era inmensa, nada comparado con el lugar de donde venían Touji, Shinji y Kensuke, los tres chicos observaban maravillados las grandes edificaciones que se levantaban majestuosas, Kensuke detuvo el automóvil frente a un hotel que para la mayoría de la población de la ciudad era medianamente aceptable, pero que para los tres chicos era un lujo.

Shinji y Touji bajaron del auto, observando el hotel, Kensuke los llamó les enseño otro, un hotel que fácilmente podría competir con el Hilton o uno de ese calibre.

-¿Nos reservaste aquí?- preguntó Touji mientras observaba el inmenso edificio.

-Es nuestra ultima oportunidad para explotar la juventud, después de esto seremos puro estudio y trabajo- les informó Aida mientras ingresaba de nuevo al auto.

-Tienen aparcamiento- aclaró Shinji antes que su amigo se fuera, diciéndole que conocía un lugar más barato a tres cuadras.

Ya en la habitación ambos jóvenes gozaban de cada cosa que la habitación podía ofrecer, olvidándose del portero de pelo largo y aspecto de guitarrista que los miraba divertido, hasta que Shinji sacó un billete para pagarle, pero Touji se lo arrancó rapidamente de la mano.

-Sabe, quiero que me consiga una limosina para la noche y….

Shinji rodó sus ojos mientras Touji dejaba ir al pobre portero, cuando se acercó sonrió.

-No voy a pagar todo en este viaje¿verdad?

-Dijimos que Kensuke se encargaría de planear, tú del dinero y yo de las chicas- Touji volvió a aclararle.

Esa noche, en uno de los clubes más distinguidos de Tokyo-3 un Touji sonrojado se escondía, todo diciendo que no quería poner celosa a Hikari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Boletín matutino, tienes jaqueca!- gritó Kensuke mientras golpeaba el rostro de Shinji con una almohada, y a nadie le gustaba despertar de esa forma.

-Levántense niñas, porque se me ocurrió la idea perfecta para empezar nuestro viaje- Kensuke sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus dos amigos sabían que había algo grande detrás de todo eso.

-Ken, déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti en este momento- Touji le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y jugó con el cabello de su amigo, quien sonrió, Shinji ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-No lo sé chicos, me parece un poco arriesgado.

-Vamos Shinji, no me digas que Asuka te voló los testículos para ahora….

-Sí, solo llevan juntos un mes y ya esta esclavizado por la demonio roja.

Kensuke y Touji se reían ante el sonrojar de Ikari.

-De acuerdo, me apunto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sacaba su patineta de su mochila, sentándose en las escaleras de uno de los edificios más representativos de Tokyo-3, no sabía como Kensuke les había convencido de patinar por todo el lugar, todo en el nombre de la buena comedia, observó como tanto Kensuke como Touji se ponían patines, y Kensuke sacaba su cámara.

-De acuerdo, ustedes patinen, yo estaré justo atrás grabándolo todo.

Shinji y Touji se observaron y después a la cámara, con una sonrisa y un jadeo profundo patinaron escaleras abajo, al doblar la esquina la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Kensuke, mientras guardaba la cámara y se dirigía a un lugar totalmente opuesto que al de sus amigos.

Shinji sonreía mientras Touji golpeaba a la mayoría de visitantes del lugar, el edificio era público y al ser un sitio de tanta importancia era obvio que habría muchas personas.

Escucharon a los guardias gritar que se detuvieran pero solo aceleraron, al escuchar que la alarma contra incendios se disparó pararon por un momento, se preguntaron donde estaba Kensuke pero al ver que otro guardia corría hacia ellos los chicos escaparon.

-Disculpen, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento- gritaba Ikari aún después de salir del edificio, con todos los guardias a sus talones y visitantes molestos.

-Touji, creo que golpeaste a un tipo con el codo, creo que sangraba.

-Deja de quejarte y llama a Kensuke, no lo veo por ningún lado- ordenó Suzuhara mientras se quitaba los patines, poniéndose zapatillas en su lugar.

De repente el celular de Ikari empezó a vibrar, señal que alguien lo llamaba.

-Y como si lo hubieras invocado- bromeó Shinji mientras contestaba.

-Kensuke, oye….

-¿Salieron?- preguntó el otro al final de la línea, su voz más seria de lo que nunca había escuchado.

-¿Kensuke?

-¡¿Llegaron a salir?!- volvió a gritar Aida, Shinji nodo y al enterarse que su amigo no podía verle confirmó.

-Sí, estamos en la esquina¿Dónde estas?

Un silenció sepulcral inundó la llamada.

-Lamento haber hecho esto- dijo con arrepentimiento Kensuke.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó con total curiosidad Shinji, Touji se le acercaba para ver que demoraba tanto.

De repente el edificio estalló en llamas, humo tan negro como la noche salió por las ventanas, la gente gritaba, Shinji observó que una de las tantas ventanas destruidas había hecho que un hombre cayera al suelo, los cristales le cortaban la cara.

Shinji se paró del suelo, la explosión lo había hecho caer, pero felizmente ni él ni Touji tenían heridas.

Observó con incredibilidad el edificio donde habían estado minutos antes, ahora volado en llamas.

-¡Ken!- gritó Shinji.

No obtuvo respuesta.

……………………………………………………………………………….

-¡No hay ni una sola ropa de Kensuke!- gritó Touji mientras salía de la habitación, observó el televisor que seguía en las noticias.

"Se puede ver en el video a dos hombres huyendo del lugar, parecen usar patines y patineta, las autoridades están pidiendo que si alguien sabe algo de estas personas llame al teléfono contra terrorista…"

Shinji se acercó al televisor y lo observó callado.

-¡Nos llaman terroristas!- le gritó Touji mientras abría su mochila, sacando ropas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cambiarme- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una chaqueta.

-Hijo de puta de Kensuke, si esta vivo y le pongo las manos encima….

-¿De que rayos hablas?- preguntó Shinji.

-Oh rayos¿crees que es coincidencia?. ¡Kensuke se disculpó antes que el edificio explotara, llegamos aquí y no hay ninguna de sus putas ropas y nuestras jodidas caras están el la tele!- Suzuhara irradiaba furia y odio, agarraba su ropa fuertemente.

-¿Qué tratas de decir, que Kensuke nos incriminó por esto? No hay razón por la cual nuestro amigo, el tipo con el que estudiamos por 2 años haría esto.

-Bueno, estaría feliz de preguntarle que mierda pensaba, pero no lo veo por aquí- Touji terminó de cambiar de ropa, y observó a Shinji.

-Entonces llamemos a los policías y que ellos lo busquen, es Kensuke de quien hablamos.

Touji lo observó, rodó sus ojos y asintió.

Pero tenía el presentimiento que no era una buena idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, espero que les guste esto.

Gracias al que dejo un review, razón por la cual me apuré al hacer esto, espero que más gente deje reviews.

Nos vemos….


	3. ¿Qué hacer?

AIDA

"¿Qué hacer?

-Entiendo que estoy hablando con uno de los hombres del video antes de la explosión- le dijo el jefe del FBI Gendo Ikari al chico que hablaba.

-Sí, este es Shinji Ikari- todos los oficiales voltearon a ver al jefe, quien gruñó, haciendo que todos volvieran a intentar rastrear la llamada.

-Señor Ikari, me alegra que haya llamado, estoy seguro que esto ayudará a su caso.

-Tío, quiero que quede claro que no tuvimos nada que ver con este atentado- otra voz reemplazo a la de Shinji, pero rapidamente el joven Ikari volvió a hablar.

-¿Es ese el otro hombre que aparecía en el video, cual es su nombre?- preguntó el comandante, pero una mujer de cabellos largos se le acercó y le tocó el hombro, por ello Gendo le dio la continuación de la entrevista a Misato Katsuragi.

-Shinji, esta es la oficial Misato, dime donde estas, te recogeremos y aclaremos todo esto.

-Miren, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con esto, pero un amigo estaba ahí, su nombre es Kensuke Aida, utilizaba lentes, tenía una cámara y una casaca roja- Misato escuchó que el otro chico en la línea telefónica llamaba a Shinji, después de unos segundos Ikari volvió a hablar- ¿Esos coches son para nosotros?- Rayos, había visto los patrulleros.

-Mira, deberías venir, podemos hablar de esto en persona…

-Le dije que tiene a los tipos equivocados, nosotros no….

La comunicación cesó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es hora de irse- Touji cogió su mochila con dinero y ropas mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Sí corremos pareceremos culpables!- gritó Ikari.

-¡Es un poco tarde para eso!- y con eso Suzuhara salió, segundos después Shinji lo siguió.

Mientras ambos jóvenes bajaban las escaleras observaron que decenas de policías entraban por la puerta principal del hotel, aterrados empezaron a correr por el pasadizo, a un sitio que no tenía salida, escuchaban los pasos de los hombres acercarse, y cuando ya podían ver su fin una mano los agarró y los forzó a entrar dentro de una habitación de limpieza.

Era el botones.

-Sí se lanzan por aquí van a dar a la calle, corran a su derecha y la policía se demorara en encontrarlos- explicaba el hombre de cabellos largos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Shinji, el hombre lo observó.

-No soy fan de la policía- respondió, Touji jaló a su compañero y lo lanzó por donde habían sido indicados, antes de lanzarse vio la etiqueta de nombre del personaje.

-Gracias Shigueru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shinji Ikari, hijo de Yui Ikari, nunca conoció a su padre, uno de los mejores de su clase, notas del profesor, callado y extraño- repetía monotamente Misato cuando sintió una mano tocar su trasero suavemente, para pasar a pellizcarlo, su cara se prendió de furia mientras cacheteaba a Kaji.

-¿Crees que Shinji sea el supuesto hijo no reconocido de Gendo?- preguntó Kaji mientras se sentaba al costado de la mujer, ella lo observó detenidamente y Kaji supo que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría en el infierno.

-No me asombraría- de repente Gendo entró a la sala, estaba molesto, furioso.

-¿Cómo que los perdieron? ¡Los teníamos en el teléfono hace 10 minutos!- gritó el hombre, sus puños protegidos por guantes blancos golpeaban las mesas.

-Señor, tenemos el nombre del segundo sospechoso. Touji Suzuhara- Gendo se acercó rapidamente.

-¿El hijo de "El Suzuhara", uno de los hombres más poderosos del país?- preguntó para si mismo el capitán, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¿Y que hay de Kensuke Aida?- preguntó al aire, Kaji fue el que respondió.

-No hemos encontrado nada, ningún registro escolar, cuenta de correo electrónico, es un fantasma.

-Intentaban comprar tiempo entonces, estos dos tipos lo hicieron y los quiero encerrados para esta noche- comandó antes de encerrarse en su oficina.

-Algo raro esta pasando- pensó Misato antes de volver a rellenar papeles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu puto auto no esta aquí- volvió a repetir el obeso hombre mientras continuaba comiendo su hamburguesa, Shinji se estaba desesperando, tenía una ganas inmensas de golpear al tipo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Mira niño, lo comprobé 2 veces, ahora esfumate, la gente quiere sus autos, la poli esta cerrando los trenes y subterráneos, ¿Puedes creer que los terroristas son japoneses y no afganistánes?

-No esta aquí- murmuró Touji, quien regresaba de chequear todos los autos.

-Están cerrando toda forma de salir de aquí.

-Fenomenal

De repente el celular de Touji empezó a sonar, el chico contestó rapidamente.

-¿Papá?

-¿Hijo que mierda esta pasando?

-Papá, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver.

-Lo sé, te explicaré lo que sé cuando vengas.

-Pero, se llevaron el auto.

-Eso no es nada, recuerda mi tarjeta negra, la de emergencias, el código secreto es el mejor día de tu vida, nos vemos cuando vengas.

La comunicación cesó.

-Tenemos que encontrar un cajero, sacar dinero, rentar un auto y largarnos de aquí- Touji aceleró el paso, arrastrando a Shinji consigo, pero este se desprendió y lo observó atentamente.

-No voy a huir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Suzuhara en terror.

-Deje el hotel para buscar a Kensuke, no huir.

-El esta metido en esto, estacionó el auto para que se lo llevarán, y lo hizo a propósito, se disculpó antes que explotará.

-Sí piensas así de nuestro mejor amigo huye, yo voy a buscar una foto de él y se la entregaré a los federales, ellos lo encontraran.

-Pués jodeté tu solo, ¿por que sabes que? Él no quiere ser encontrado.

Con eso los dos chicos se separaron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato y Kaji estaban examinando el lugar de la explosión, observando el único cuerpo encontrado muerto, un tipo con lentes completamente derretidos, un objeto que parecía una cámara y una casa roja.

-Parece que encontramos a Kensuke Aida….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba en el apartamento de Asuka, al ser su novio tenía sus llaves, estaba examinando la computadora buscando fotos de Kensuke, puso todos los chips de memoria que había encontrado, pero en todas las fotos Ken aparecía cubriéndose la cara de alguna forma.

De repente un florero voló en dirección al aparato, haciéndolo caer y romperse, Shinji volteó para ver a una muy molesta Asuka parada en la puerta.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué mierda has hecho?- lo cacheteó tan duro que Shinji podía jurar que empezaría sangrar en cualquier momento.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada.

-¿Sí?, díselo a todo el puto país Shinji, acabas de destruir nuestras vidas- gritó la chica, pero Ikari notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos, Asuka era fuerte y casi nada podía hacerla llorar.

-Escúchame, creo que fue Kensuke, necesito que busques fotos de él por mí, no he encontrado ninguna así que creo que el esta metido en esto, pero dime que me crees- Shinji agarró el rostro de su novia y la beso suavemente, como cuando se volvieron por primera vez pareja.

-De acuerdo, sé que eres inocente, pero no puedes huir- quería decir las palabras, pero su orgullo lo evitaba, Shinji comprendía de todas formas.

-Lo siento, pero creedme, volveré por ti.

Shinji salió del lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tenemos una posible identificación para Touji Suzuhara, su padre esta sacando dinero del cajero automático- comentó uno de los tantos oficiales en la oficina de campo.

-Su padre esta en la ciudad, déjalo tranquilo.

-Tengo un posible avistamiento de Shinji Ikari, un testigo dice haberlo visto saliendo de unos departamentos entre la octava y novena- comentó una mujer mientras le entregaba unos papeles a Gendo, este la miró como si pudiera ver a través de ella, haciendo que la oficial se sintiera intranquila.

-Avisa a todos los oficiales que estén cerca, a Katsuragi también- Gendo volvió a encerrarse en su oficina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji salía del bloque de departamentos donde vivía Asuka cuando escuchó a alguien gritar "Detente", esto fue suficiente para que la paranoia y el miedo inmediato recorrieran el cuerpo del joven chico, quien huyó de la voz, corriendo con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo era capaz de producir.

El chico volteó y pudo ver que el oficial estaba a pocos metros de él, pero al no notar por donde caminaba terminó chocando con otro policía, cayendo ambos al suelo, Shinji se paró rapidamente, no sentía el dolor, solo podía sentir el miedo y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, estaba asustado y no sabía adonde correr, intentó cruzar la pista pero solo consiguió que un carro lo chocara, y cuando en medio del dolor pudo ver quien lo había chocado, eran nada más ni nada menos que dos agentes del FBI.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo tengo- informó Katsuragi mientras salía del auto, Shinji cojeaba lejos, se metió a una iglesia, Misato corrió rapidamente y lo empezó a perseguir, debía de admitir que el chico era ágil, pese a haber sido atropellado seguía huyendo, llegaron hasta el techo donde no había escapatoria, ella sacó su arma y apuntó a su pecho.

-Ya todo acabó chico, si te mueves te vuelo el corazón de un disparo- pudo ver que Shinji lloraba libremente, y que pese a las ordenes se arrodilló y lloró golpeando el suelo.

De repente su celular se puso a sonar, indicando que tenía una llamada.

-Señor, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la mujer extrañada, esperando que otro oficial suba con ella para poder arrestar a Ikari.

-Tienes una llamada, Touji Suzuhara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji había sido capaz de ver toda la persecución, Shinji había sido atrapado, el chico se encontraba junto al auto que había rentado, tenía que salvar a su amigo.

-Acabamos de detener a su amigo, ¿cree que se va a entregar?- preguntó Misato cariñosamente, como jugando, cuando en realidad su rostro mostraba dureza, intentaba comprar tiempo para que rastreen la llamada.

¿Cómo salvar a Shinji? Acababa de ser detenido, y ni de broma iba a acercarse a los policías, debía de haber una forma.

Y entonces se le ocurrió.

-Tengo otra bomba en la ciudad, quiero que suelte a Shinji o la explotaré.

Silencio, un silencio sepulcral, lo único que Touji podía escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

-¿No dijo que Aida había sido el culpable?, pues lo encontramos, muerto- las palabras cortaron la respiración de ambos jóvenes que escucharon las noticias, y por un momento Touji perdió la habilidad de hablar.

-No me interesa, tiene que aceptar mi trato, o 500 personas morirán.

A regañadientes Misato aceptó y Touji dijo que la bomba estaba en un colegio de educación secundaria cercano, pero Gendo ya había rastreado la llamada, y movido a agentes en la zona.

Touji sonrió al ver que habían liberado a su amigo, pero la felicidad no duró mucho al sentir una pistola ser presionada en su nuca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora ambos jóvenes estaban en una van, siendo conducidos a prisión, ambos callados, incapaces de poder decir algo.

De repente algo chocó contra la van, haciendo que el vehículo se diera una vuelta de campana, ambos jóvenes adoloridos lograron incorporarse, pero al escuchar balazos que mataron a los dos oficiales que conducían el vehículo los hizo aterrarse.

La puerta trasera se abrió para revelar a Shigeru.


	4. Fuera de la ciudad

_Aida_

"_Fuera de la ciudad"_

-Salgan, apurense- ordenó Shigeru, Shinji y Touji hicieron lo que el hombre ordenó, afuera él les quitó las esposas mientras se acercaba a la van volteada, pegando algo en la parte posterior.

-Síganme- volvió a ordenar mientras caminaba, un sangrante Touji seguido por un Shinji cojeante seguían al hombre mayor.

-¿Quién eres?- gritaba Shinji, demasiado estaba pasando en un solo día, su mejor amigo resultaba ser un terrorista presumiblemente muerto, todas las fotos que tenía desaparecían y era declarado enemigo publico numero 1.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- secundó Touji, pero cuando Shigeru volteó y les dio una mirada dura y fría como el hielo ambos chicos callaron.

-Soy el único que cree su versión de la historia- con eso el hombre de cabellos largos siguió caminando.

-Espera un segundo….

-¡Acabas de matar a dos agentes federales!- reclamó Shinji con terror en sus ojos.

De repente una explosión hizo que ambos adolescentes cayeran al piso, observaron que la van había volado en llamas.

-Levántense.

Ambos chicos hicieron lo que les fue ordenado, el supuesto botones se sacó su reloj satelital y se lo entregó a Shinji.

-Necesitaras esto más que yo, ¡ahora váyanse!

-¿Qué le pasó a Kensuke?, si sabes algo dínoslo por favor- rogó por ultima vez el joven Ikari.

-¡Váyanse!

Ambos adolescentes huyeron.

Sabiendo que ahora, las única persona en la que podían confiar era el otro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Papá soy Touji, estamos en las afueras, si todo sale bien llegaremos allá en cuatro horas…

Shinji pensaba, las memorias inundaban su mente….

_Shinji era el nuevo chico en la escuela, y todo el mundo lo sabía, por alguna extraña razón los alumnos nuevos debían utilizar una corbata roja en vez de la negra que usaban todos, se sentó en la esquina del aula, y a los pocos segundos otro chico, también con corbata roja se le acercó._

_-¿Nuevo aquí? Yo también, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el chico estrechándole fuertemente la mano._

_-Shinji Ikari… ¿tú?_

_-Touji Suzuhara, este sitio es un desastre, tenemos a una chica demasiado gritona y…_

_Ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por otro estudiante, también de corbata roja, este tenía lentes y una videograbadora en su mano._

_-Sonrían para la cámara- al ver la expresión de los dos chicos se presentó- Kensuke Aida, nuevo en la escuela, estoy grabando todo para recordar mis dos últimos años de secundaria, espero que no les moleste._

_-Un poco…- aclaró Touji, Shinji sonrío ante el hecho que Kensuke se negaba a moverse._

_-Disculpen, es un pasatiempo, después de todo, al enterarme que las películas de Yakuza iban a ser retiradas del mercado tuve que buscar formas de entretenerme- el chico ofreció una sonrisa, ambos adolescentes lo miraron extrañado._

_-¿Te gustan las películas de Yakuza?- preguntaron Touji y Shinji al mismo tiempo, todos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron._

_Una amistad había sido formada…_

Shinji se preguntaba si todas las veces que Kensuke se reunía con ellos a ver Yakuza estaba fingiendo, si toda su amistad no había valido nada….

_-No es militar, en este libro el autor nos enseña un mundo donde los programas televisivos tienen el poder, y sus reality show consisten en ver morir gente- un extraño brillo ilumino los lentes de Kensuke mientras se acercaba a Ikari, Touji se apoyó en la puerta de copiloto del auto, observando a Kensuke como si este estuviera loco._

_-¿Qué clase de estúpido se metería en un programa como ese?- preguntó Touji otra vez._

_-Un padre para salvar a su familia, la pregunta escrita en medio de toda la acción y locura que contiene la historia es. ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para salvar a los que amas?..._

_-¿Nos reservaste aquí?- preguntó Touji mientras observaba el inmenso edificio._

_-Es nuestra ultima oportunidad para explotar la juventud, después de esto seremos puro estudio y trabajo- les informó Aida mientras ingresaba de nuevo al auto._

_-Tienen aparcamiento- aclaró Shinji antes que su amigo se fuera, diciéndole que conocía un lugar más barato a tres cuadras._

Al sentir que Touji tocaba su hombro Shinji dejó de recordar.

-Mi padre conoce a un tipo que vende autos usados a tres cuadras, y acepta efectivo.

-¿Le preguntaste por Kensuke?

-Ya lo esta investigando….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hice lo que me pediste, llegaran esta noche- declaró el mayor de los Suzuhara al hombre delante suyo, en realidad no quería traicionar a su hijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado tres horas y media desde que habían salido, no les faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar de encuentro que el padre de Touji había acordado.

-¿Puedes conducir más despacio?- preguntó Shinji, Touji conducía a una velocidad de 100 en un carril de 85.

-Relájate Shinji, no puede pasarnos nada….

Y de repente las sirenas de un auto policía sonaron detrás de él.

-No estaba haciendo nada- dijo en temor Suzuhara, Shinji intentaba esconderse en su asiento, aterrado.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, y por tu culpa nos van a mandar a la cárcel.

-Relájate, tal vez no están detrás de nosotros….

Pero el auto se negaba a sobrepasarlos, seguía atrás, con sus sirenas aullando en la intensidad de la noche, Touji ya se estaba preparando para acelerar con todo para intentar huir cuando de repente el policía milagrosamente los sobrepasó.

-¿Irás más despacio ahora?

-Por supuesto- afirmó Touji, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji detuvo el vehículo al igual que los doce conductores delante suyo, aparentemente había habido un choque de algún tipo.

-Rayos, de acuerdo, nos relajamos, mira están dejando pasar a los autos- suspiró el conductor, pero su acompañante estaba sudando e hiperventilando.

-Han convertido esto en una redada, están revisando los autos…

-No, es demasiado extremista…

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

Shinji pisó el pie de su amigo, haciendo que el auto acelerara, Touji movió el volante esquivando a los patrulleros, pero eso no impidió que empezaran a perseguirlos.

-¿Feliz? Mira lo que hiciste Shinji.

-Nos hubieran reconocido.

-¿Y no lo harán ahora?

-Mejor que nos atrapen huyendo a que nos atrapen como imbeciles.

El auto de los fugitivos aceleraba a todo el poder que podía evocar, los autos de los policías estaban cerca, chocando la parte trasera del auto negro que huía, Touji en un rápido movimiento dobló a la derecha, dejando que de los tres autos policías que los perseguían, dos chocaran contra los árboles y solo uno los persiguiera.

-¿Sabes por donde vas?

-Relájate Ikari, yo y mi hermana solíamos recorrer estas carreteras cuando éramos chiquillos.

-¡Solo tenemos 17!

-¡Cállate!

El auto negro aceleró aún más, y metiendo por un angosto callejón solo conocido por Suzuhara, lograron perder al federal.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron a su suerte, pero esta no les sonrió de vuelta al momento que la llanta trasera del auto reventaba, el automóvil cayó entre los árboles, pero milagrosamente los chicos no sufrieron más que unos raspones.

Mientras ambos salían escucharon a los policías acercarse.

Shinji volvió a meterse al auto y pasó un trapo por el volante.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Ahora mismo creen que solo somos dos tipos en un auto robado, dejémosles creer eso.

Shinji terminó su tarea y ambos jóvenes corrieron hacía el fondo del bosque….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo, por que a mi me gustó escribirlo y espero que por favor puedan dejar comentarios.

Nos vemos.


	5. Solo quedamos los dos

_AIDA_

"_Solo quedamos los dos"_

-Hasta ahora sabemos que la furgoneta donde estaban siendo transportados los sospechosos fue chocada, el cómplice de Ikari y Suzuhara utilizó una .45 para matar a los oficiales y una C-4 para volar la van- informó Misato a los oficiales a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal va la persecución?- interrumpió Gendo, arreglando sus guantes.

-La policía de transito ha sido notificada, se han cerrado todos los trenes y puentes, al igual que los servicios de taxi y de vendedores de autos usados – dijo Kaji mientras bostezaba, definitavemente el trabajo de oficina no era lo suyo.

-Touji Suzuhara hecho dos llamadas a su padre el día de hoy.

-Aún intentamos localizar a Kouji Suzuhara.

-Pero estamos muy seguros que esta en una de sus casas- afirmó Misato.

-Tenemos equipos de inteligencia en sus casas cerca de Tokio-3 y otro en su penthouse en la ciudad en caso que piensen regresar.

-De acuerdo-Gendo movió la cabeza, casi como a gusto de lo que oía.

-Ahora quiero su localización exacta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El oficial Fero esta repartiendo las actualizaciones, Ikari Shinji es el cerebro del ataque, tuvo las mejores notas en la historia de su colegio, su profesor de química lo calificó de genio y junto a su madre vivieron en una zona horrible de su ciudad, su madre fue arrestada por homicidio culposo, por lo cual debemos asumir que Shinji sabe manejar un arma, Touji Suzuhara es el dinero detrás del asunto, su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y Touji ha viajado por muchos lugares, Afganistán es uno de ellos.

-Es fácil que hayamos subestimado a estos tipos, pero lo cierto es que ambos chicos tenían razones para hacer el atentado, el padre de Touji fue acusado de tráfico de armas de impacto nuclear hace algunos años y la madre de Shinji reclamaba que su hijo era el producto de una relación con un alto gobernante.- Gendo se tomó un respiro mientras limpiaba sus lentes. –Todos sabemos que cuando subestimamos al enemigo nos hacemos vulnerables, pero la verdad es que dos de nuestros agentes han muerto intentando traer a estos tipos a la justicia, ahora llamen a su familia, esposos, hijos y amigos y díganles que no regresarán a casa hasta que Ikari y Suzuhara estén en la cárcel.

-El día acaba de comenzar- se quejó Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas seguro que vamos en el camino correcto?- preguntó Shinji mientras se recostaba en un árbol, las hojas le molestaban la espalda y cara, pero después de lo que habían pasado esto se sentía refrescante.

-Sí, solo tenemos que ir al norte hasta encontrar….

-No, si es el mejor movimiento ir donde tu padre- Shinji estaba nervioso, pero tenía que mantener su punto.

-Estas bromeando, ¿recién vienes con esto?

-Ustedes dos nunca se han llevado bien.

-¿Adonde quieres ir Shinji, al FBI? Espera, ¡El FBI intentó matarnos hoy en la camioneta!

-Solo quiero saber si puedes confiar en él.

-Mira, lo que haya pasado entre mí y mi padre quedó en el pasado, solo intentaba probarme.

-¿Por qué quería probarte?

-Porque es lo que los padres hacen Shinji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba nervioso y desconfiado, habían pasado la noche en el refugio de Suzuhara, pero había algo en el aire.

Además no confiaba en Anderson, el hombre que el papá de Touji había contratado para ayudarlos, el tipo les había hecho una prueba tipo detector de mentiras, y después de sus exámenes habían acordado que lo mejor era huir el país, había demasiadas pruebas en su contra.

Shinji entraba al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Anderson conducía, su cabeza sin pelo brillaba de sobremanera, y los lentes negros le daban un aspecto atemorizante.

-Rayos- dijeron los chicos, se habían topado con un coche patrulla, Anderson bajó diciendo que se encargaría, habló con la mujer policía, y cuando esta estaba demasiado cerca del auto Anderson sacó una pistola y la mató.

-Vamonos, el no esta aquí para ayudarnos- gritó Shinji mientras salían del auto, Anderson disparaba detrás de ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Touji estaban en una bodega abandonada, Anderson estaba amarrado en el suelo, habían logrado sorprenderle y noquearlo.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- preguntó Shinji sosteniendo la pistola en su cara, el hombre se mantuvo callado.

-¿Mi padre sabía de esto?- preguntó Touji mientras golpeaba al tipo.

-Tu padre es la menor de tus preocupaciones, Touji le encestó otro golpe.

De repente el celular de Anderson empezó a sonar.

-Contesta y no hagas nada- Touji lo amenazó, quitándole el arma a Shinji y poniéndosela en la nuca al hombre.

-¿Cuál es el status?- preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Ikari y Suzuhara están muertos.

Con eso dicho Shinji agarró las llaves del auto de Anderson, huyendo del lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, son las 9:00 de la mañana aquí en la costa, y como amanece un nuevo día también empieza una nueva faceta de nuestro país, ayer unos ciudadanos cometieron un acto terrorista, un enemigo interno, y les aseguró que no descansaré hasta que los responsables hayan sido traídos a la justicia, todo recurso a mi disposición a sido movilizado porque no toleraremos la perdida de vidas humanas por el terrorismo.

Esas fueron las palabras del presidente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Katsuragui, policía estatal acaba de llamar, encontraron un auto abandonado que había sido alquilado ayer en la tarde en Tokyo-3, el auto a solo unas millas de los bosques Fiu.

-Cerca de una casa de los Suzuhara.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo- y con eso Katsuragui y Kaji salieron en busca de los fugitivos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji detuvo el vehículo, preparándose para voltear.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Shinji detuviendolo.

-Quiero regresar.

Shinji intentó hablar pero no podía.

-El no sabia sobre esto Shinji, él no nos vendería

Las memorias volvieron a Shinji.

_-Creí que eras rico- comentó Kensuke mientras se detenían fuera de la casa de Touji._

_-Me cortó el dinero, por eso vivo solo y me las arregló por mi cuenta- dijo Touji con un dejo de tristeza._

_-Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos gracias a eso nos conocistes- Kensuke sonrió, Shinji también._

_-En serio, si no fuera por lo de su padre, Touji no iría a nuestra escuela, nunca nos hubiera conocido- Kensuke dijo mientras acompañaba a Shinji, Touji había faltado._

_-Supongo…._

_-El universo funciona de maneras misteriosas, pero yo le agradezco al tío, por lo menos Touji es un buen amigo- Kensuke prendió su cámara y empezó a grabar a Shinji._

_-Yo creo que el señor Suzuhara es un maldito…._

_-Él no puede sobrevivir por su cuenta, te necesita para que lo ayudes- así fue como lo convencieron de huir el país junto a Touji._

_-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Touji a su padre, refiriéndose al hombre calvo y de lentes negros._

_-Es un amigo que los ayudará._

_Shinji se sintió incomodó._

_-No se preocupen, el es el mejor- Kouji Suzuhara les sonrió._

_Es el mejor, es el mejor, se repetía en la cabeza de Shinji mientras veía imágenes de Anderson matando a la mujer policía, para luego intentar matarlos._

Shinji ya sabía la verdad, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, pero su cara horrorizada al pensar que un padre fuera capaz de hacer eso no ayudaba.

-De todas formas, no podemos regresar- Shinji vio la cara abatida de su amigo.

-Solo somos nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Touji asintió mientras aceleraba, alejándose de la casa de su padre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El anciano dejaba todos los instrumentos metálicos en el lugar indicado, pasó por el detector y empezó a coger sus cosas, de repente su celular empezó a sonar.

El anciano vio quien llamaba y contestó tranquilamente

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Ikari y Suzuhara han sido aniquilados- contestó la otra voz.

-Excelente.

Cortó la comunicación mientras se adentraba en el edificio.

En el edificio de Seguridad Nacional……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, estaré subiendo más capítulos siempre y cuando reciba más reviews, así que si te gusta la historia déjamelo saber.

Nos vemos.


	6. Revelacion

_AIDA_

"_Revelación"_

-De acuerdo, ha pasado un día y no tenemos idea de donde están estos chicos, así que pensemos, son fugitivos, van a estar buscando ropa, comida y transporte, ¿adonde irían?

A pocas millas de las afueras de Tokyo-3

Shinji se encontraba en un mercado populoso, de aquellos que venden cosas robadas, estaba buscando por comida y ropa, después de todo aún tenían el auto de Anderson, Shinji se acercó a un hombre de unos 50 años, obeso y que vendía pantalones.

El joven se puso a examinar las ropas cuando la noticia que pasaban en la televisión le llamó la atención.

"Y la policía se siente muy segura sobre los dos sospechosos, y piden a los ciudadanos que tengan información no duden en llamar…."

El hombre obeso volteó a ver a Ikari, comparando su foto con la imagen del televisor.

-Este…..cree que 30 yenes cubran estos cuatro jeans?- preguntó nervioso, lo mejor que podía hacer era huir del lugar, el hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras revisaba el dinero, ofreció una bolsa pero Shinji se rehusó, el joven empezó a caminar lentamente, subiéndose al auto cuando vio que a lo lejos el vendedor sacaba su celular y apuntaba la placa del auto.

-Rayos- murmuró mientras aceleraba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me vieron, tenemos que irnos- dijo Shinji mientras entraba en la habitación del hotel en el que el y Touji habían pasado la noche, este salió después de haberse duchado mientras las noticias informaban.

"Y sobre el asesinato de un abogado, el Sr. Anderson fue encontrado muerto…."

Touji y Shinji observaron el televisor en desconcierto.

-Nosotros lo dejamos vivo, no lo matamos.- Shinji estaba aterrado, sentándose en la cama.

-Ni tampoco explotamos ese edificio, pero alguien esta trabajando para que parezca que lo hicimos- Touji terminó de cambiarse, se puso su mochila mientras salían.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía como se habían metido en esto, pero resultaba que ahora estaban frente a la casa de Hikari, novia de Touji.

-No me parece una buena idea- comunicó Touji mientras agarraba a Shinji por el brazo.

-Es la única forma de demostrar que Kensuke estudiaba con nosotros, probar que Kensuke existió- Shinji le respondió mientras intentaba liberarse, pero Touji apretó más fuerte.

-Pero no quiero que Hikari la pasé mal, ¿ayudar a fugitivos? No le va a hacer ningún bien.

-Es la única forma de limpiar nuestros nombres, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero el punto es hacer esto rápido- Y así entraron en la casa de Hikari, lugar donde Shinji y Kensuke habían dejado algunos libros y apuntes en sus tantas reuniones de estudio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hay de Aida?- preguntó Gendo mientras revisaba todos los resultados de las búsquedas.

-Nada, no registros, e-mail, sigue esfumado.

-¿El cuerpo que se encontró en la explosión?- puede ser de él, pero aún no tenemos tiempo de revisar el cuerpo a fondo.

-Pues hágalo ahora.

-Sí señor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato y Kaji se dirigían a la escuela de los sospechosos, era día libre así que no habrían muchos estudiantes, a excepción de los nerds que irían a estudiar, Gendo había insistido en que fueran, diciendo que por lo menos podían trabajar en los perfiles psicológicos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka no había podido dormir en los dos últimos días, se la pasaba buscando fotos, pidiendo a sus amigos fotografías, de casa en casa buscando alguna prueba de que Kensuke existió.

Pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte.

Por eso se encontraba sentada en ese parque afuera de su departamento, con una capucha sobre su cabeza a pesar del intenso calor, los periodistas no dejaban de acosarla.

Se puso a revisar los archivos de su cámara portátil, ninguna foto de Kensuke.

Puso los videos, y uno captó su atención, era de la noche en la que ella y Shinji se habían vuelto pareja, sonrió ante las memorias, habían estado estudiando y como siempre ella estaba usando unas ropas cortas y reveladoras, y mientras le decía a Shinji que era un pervertido, por fin le había salido la hombría necesaria para responderle, que el solo sería un pervertido por ella, claro que no era la frase de conquista mas romántica, pero había funcionado para ella, después entre broma y broma habían terminado besándose, y Asuka tuvo que confesar frente a cámara que le gustaba Shinji, de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Kensuke con sus amigos, aparentemente disgustados ante la imagen.

Asuka se emocionó, en el video aparecía Kensuke, solo era cuestión de llevar el video a la policía.

Mientras se levantaba no notó al tipo que se puso detrás de ella, la figura sacó un cuchillo lo apretó contra la suave cintura de la muchacha, exigiendo la cámara.

Asuka se la tuvo que entregar.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Segura que esto es todo lo que tienes de nosotros?- preguntó Touji con ojos implorantes, su novia tuvo que negar con la cabeza, le dolía ver a su novio tan destrozado.

Todo lo que Hikari tenía era un libro de Shinji, una gorra de Kensuke que no ayudaba en nada, y algunas fotos, pero en estas Kensuke también se cubría el rostro.

-¿Por qué no buscan en su casillero?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad, apretando suavemente la mano de Touji.

-¿Cuál casillero?- preguntó Shinji, la cara de Touji se iluminó de repente.

-Claro, él estaba en el club de Audiovisual, ellos tienen casilleros para todos sus miembros, tú sabes para guardar todas sus películas, tal vez hay algo ahí.

-Pues vamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji abrió de una patada la puerta de los casilleros, Shinji entró primero, todo su cuerpo estaba llenó de sudor, después de todo el colegio estaba demasiado lleno para ser día libre, ambos chicos empezaron a ver los casilleros, pero no podían saber cual era el de su amigo, además todos estaban con llave, y los que no estaban completamente vacíos.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo, vamonos Touji.

Pero Suzuhara no se movió, sabiendo que no habían opciones abrió el ultimo casillero vació y empezó a abrir y cerrar fuertemente la puerta, intentando eliminar todo el odio y frustración, hasta que captó algo.

Había un póster de Yakuza dentro, junto con un par de lentes.

-Shinji mira- Ikari se acercó y notó que ese era el casillero de Kensuke, pero aparte de eso no había nada adentro.

-¿Qué rayos?- comentó Touji mientras se fijaba en la parte posterior, estaba demasiado oxidada, rasgó un poco y pudo sacar la madera que estaba debajo del metal, que al final resultó ser más como un pedazó de aluminio, debajo de todo había un pequeño sobre, Shinji lo agarró y ante su asombro habían más de 3000 yenes, y algunos billetes de otras nacionalidades.

-Cielo Santo- murmuró Touji mientras sacaba otro objeto, una pistola.

Pero no hubo tiempo de quedarse a pensar las cosas, las sirenas de policía se hicieron escuchar.

Alguien había dicho que ellos estaban ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Touji habían logrado escapar del colegio por los pelos, ahora estaban sentados lejos de la escuela, revisando entre los billetes.

-Mira esto- Shinji le pasó un papel a Touji, tenía escrito "Estación de trenes de Kanawaga, 4450.

-Marcó un casillero de la estación en Kanawaga, no es de ahí de donde viene.

-Sí, y ahí es donde vamos- dijo Shinji mientras se mantenía pensativo.

Esto tenía cada vez menos sentido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos traficantes de rarezas y antigüedades estaban jugando billar en la mansión de uno de ellos, de repente las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo el ingreso de una figura con un inmenso rollo sobre su brazo.

-Pues mira quien vino- dijo uno de los hombres al otro mientras paraban el juego, la figura se acercó más, desenrollando el objeto frente a los hombres, quienes pasaron sus manos por encima.

-Mal tipo, esto fue destruido en el atentado, no puedo venderlo- el hombre lo miró seriamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa. –Te arriésgate por nada.

La figura se mantuvo callada por un momento, sus lentes brillaron antes de hablar.

-No estoy buscando vender esto.

El traficante lo observó sorprendido, con incredibilidad en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces que quieres?

-Quiero saber que es lo que tengo.

Fue lo que Kensuke Aida dijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Hola, no recibí reviews por el anterior capitulo así que decidí empezar a sacar las cartas en este fic, por favor dejen reviews, porque si no lo hacen no voy a tener motivación para continuar escribiendo, espero que les guste la historia, y si es así déjenmelo saber.

Nos vemos


	7. Kanawaga

_AIDA_

"_Kanawaga"_

-¡Son los del atentado!- gritó una mujer, provocando que todos los pasajeros se levantaran y les bloquearan el paso.

-¿Ahora qué?- gritó Shinji aterrado, pero vio que Touji era engullido por la masa de personas, observó como su amigo era golpeado, escupido y pateado por terrorista.

El terror y miedo invadió el cuerpo del joven, la primera en acercarse fue una mujer, que con sus afiladas uñas le rasgó la cara, sacándole sangre, reclamándole que su hijo había muerto en la explosión, otro señor, que supuso sería el esposo de la señora lo empezó a ahorcar, y observó como el tipo sacaba una navaja, a los segundos sintió el frió metal atravesando su estomago, lo liberaron mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Escuchó su nombre ser llamado y vio una figura roja borrosa, sonrió débilmente. Asuka.

La chica puso ambas manos en el rostro del muchacho, ella estaba llorando.

De repente la chica empezó a asfixiarlo.

-Por tu culpa nuestras vidas han sido destruidas- le reclamaba mientras aumentaba la presión, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y confuso.

Shinji sintió como Touji puso una mochila en su estomago, y con eso Shinji se despertó.

Se tocó el estomago, ninguna herida estaba ahí.

-Es hora de irnos- susurró Suzuhara.

El camino hacía la salida fue intranquilo para Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hablé con el encargado, dice que el número de casillero pertenece a un tal Peter Radclife- dijo Touji mientras intentaba protegerse del intenso frío.

-¿Eso que te dice?

-Qué alguien llamado Peter Radclife, no Kensuke Aida tomó el tren hacía aquí – contestó Shinji como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-O que tal vez Kensuke usaba el nombre Peter Radclife.

A Shinji no le gustaba como las cosas salían, Touji se volvía cada vez más y más paranoico y con cada prueba que encontraban de Kensuke parecía abrirse más interrogantes, como si se metieran en un callejón sin salida.

-Vamonos, si Kensuke estuvo aquí tal vez alguien lo conocía…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Touji caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo de Kanawaga, no tenían suerte en hallar algo de Kensuke.

-Creo que debemos irnos- Touji empezaba a asustarse, después de todo, debido a su situación actual era difícil no sentirse perseguido, además se había enterado que Hikari había sido arrestada, lo cual lo hacía sentirse decidido a encontrar a Kensuke y llevarlo a las autoridades.

Shinji se detuvo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Creo que irnos sería una mala idea- le dijo mientras señalaba una tienda.

A hora tenemos

I ncreíbles relatos

D e los autores más famosos

A trévase a entrar.

Shinji y Touji se observaron mutuamente mientras más preguntas surgían en sus mentes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji ingresó a la pequeña tienda, donde una chica de cabellos celestes y extraños pero perplejos ojos rojos le recibió.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- la voz de la chica era monótona, como si hubiera repetido la pregunta millones de veces antes, y era probable que lo haya hecho.

-Solo estoy ojeando.

-De acuerdo, si me necesitas mi nombre es….-la chica se calló al ver su rostro, entrecerró sus pupilas antes de hablar.

-Rei Ayanami……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se sentó en la pequeña mesa del restaurante delante de la tienda, el y su amigo habían acordado que si iban separados para ese tipo de cosas tenían mejores oportunidades de pasar desapercibidos, de repente las noticias hablaron.

"Y en exclusiva, un video que demuestra las razones por las cuales los terroristas Shinji Ikari y Touji Suzuhara…" Shinji se bajó la gorra mientras observaba el televisor, bien, no pasaban fotos.

Pero si un video.

"Puedes creer como encierran a los ciudadanos en las grandes ciudades…."

"Es como…….."

"No hay derechos…………"

"Pues deberían levantarse…."

"Y golpear al presidente en el culo, por que si no lo hacen……..yo lo haré" El video mostraba diferentes clips de Touji, que reconoció inmediatamente como grabados por Kensuke.

Mierda…………se estaban hundiendo más….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rei, me gusta el nombre de tu tienda- dijo Touji con su mejor sonrisa mientras le daba el libro que quería comprar, El Fugitivo.

-Que bien- la chica se actuaba indiferente, distante.

-Sí, ¿tú lo pusiste?

-Correcto….

-Tenía un amigo que vivía aquí, hablaba de este lugar todo el tiempo, su nombre era Kensuke Aida.

De repente las manos de color porcelana de la chica se detuvieron, empezando a temblar, Touji creyó ver por un minuto cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-No lo conozco, disculpa pero no puedo ayudarte- le devolvió el libro mientras se retiraba, pero Touji la detuvo agarrandola del brazo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- Rei lo observó de nuevo a los ojos, con aquella mirada fría, liberando su agarre la chica habló por ultima vez.

-Es una ciudad pequeña, deberías ir a la comisaría….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji acababa de regresar de hacer una llamada telefónica, explicándole a Shinji lo que Rei había dicho.

-El video de Kensuke esta en las noticias.

-¿El video del blog?

-El que ha estado filmando los últimos años, sí ese, era parte de incriminarnos.

Touji soltó un insulto, observando a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Shinji, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Quiero ir con Hikari y desaparecer- le respondió mientras se sentaba, frotándose la sien con las manos.

-Yo también, quiero ver a Asuka, pero parece que no es posible, tenemos que buscar a Peter Radclife.

-Bien, porque encontré algo de Peter, pero no es una casa….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Misato mientras observaba el computador, los forenses la habían llamado junto con Kaji para que escucharan algo sobre el sujeto muerto del atentado.

-La novia de Ikari te dio una foto, supuestamente de Kensuke Aida, y según este programa de computadora, el muerto no se parece remotamente a tu dibujo….

-Eso significa…- Kaji empezó.

-Que quien fuera que sea Kensuke Aida, no murió en la explosión….-Misato dijo con un velo de misterio, este casos e volvía cada vez más complicado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari se recostó en su silla, observó la carpeta delante suyo, papeles varios sobre el atentado estaban ahí, pasó por las fotos de Shinji Ikari, acariciando suavemente la parte que decía el nombre de la madre.

-Yui….- murmuró, llevando una de sus manos a su frente, intentando detener el dolor que cada vez crecía más allí.

-¿Qué clase de padre soy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji golpeaba la puerta del bote, estaba atrapados dentro, habían sido descubiertos por un supuesto Peter Radclife, quien los encerró en el bote que supuestamente le pertencía, Touji agarró un pedazo de metal y logró reventar la puerta, cuando salieron notaron que el individuo había puesto una bomba, los chicos corrieron y lograron ponerse a salvo mientras el dispositivo explotaba……

Shigeru observaba todo de lejos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre que se había dicho llamar Peter Radclife entraba a la habitación de donde controlaban la tienda de Rei, tenían el lugar lleno de micrófonos, se acercó al lugar donde estaba su compañero, notando que tenía una bala en la cabeza.

El martilleó de un arma sonó.

Sintió una pistola en su nuca, y cuando vio que "Shigeru" era el que lo apuntaba sonrió.

-Tú….

-¿Qué sabes de Aida?- preguntó el hombre, su voz fría como el hielo.

-Solo debemos vigilar la librería, eso es todo- dijo con supuesta sinceridad.

-¿Aida va a venir aquí?

-Mira, yo no se nada de Aida……lo juro.

Hubo un silencio……

-Estas mintiendo- Shigeru apretó el gatillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji y Shinji abrieron la puerta de la tienda furiosos, Rei los observó perpleja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí…?- pero fue callada por los chicos.

-Acabamos de encontrarnos con tu amigo Radclife y voló su bote con nosotros dentro, o era el bote de Kensuke?

Rei los observó y los calló con la mirada, suavemente salieron del lugar.

-Los están escuchando, escuchan todo- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y seguir caminando, señalando que la siguieran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kensuke no era un terrorista, ni tampoco yo lo soy- contestó la chica ante los acusadores enunciados que proliferaba Touji.

-¿Y que hay de Radclife?- preguntó Ikari acercándose a la chica.

-Quien quiera que fuera el que vieron no era Peter Radclife…

-¿Y como estas tan segura?- gritó Touji, la desesperación subiendo por su cuerpo como si fueran serpientes.

-Por que así se llamaba Kensuke, por lo menos cuando lo conocí….

Ambos chicos hicieron las conexiones rapidamente….

De repente el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

-Vienen, vengan.

La muchacha los guió hasta el sótano, donde movió un estante, sacando una llave, diciendo que Kensuke la había dejado allí antes de irse, se la entregó y ordenó a los chicos irse, lo cual hicieron rapidamente.

Después de todo Kensuke no volvería por la llave…….. ¿Cierto?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Seguro que quieres que haga esta llamada?- preguntó Ikari mientras esperaban el siguiente tren, Touji le había dado algo de dinero a unos tipos para que les permitieran hacer una llamada por celular.

-Te estas muriendo por hacerla, además, quiero a los polis por aquí, tal vez encuentran algo- respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Y que hay de Hikari?

-No sé si todavía esta bajo la custodia del FBI, pero dile a Asuka que se contacte con ella.

-Claro- afirmó Shinji mientras esperaba que su novia contesté.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la chica de cabellos rojas

-Asuka…

-¿Shinji…..donde estas?

-Yo……no puedo decirte….

-Dios…… ¿por qué sigues huyendo? Aquí la gente esta diciendo que mataste a aquel hombre y…

-No, las noticias no dicen la verdad, escúchame, nosotros lo dejamos vivo, él intentó matarnos….

Shinji pudo notar que la voz de Asuka se estaba quebrando, algo malo debió haber pasado.

-Encontré un video donde aparece Kensuke……

-¿Sí, lo llevaste con la policía? – preguntó Shinji extasiado, esto podía significar su libertad.

-No, alguien vino y lo robó……..no entiendo que esta pasando y, no voy a detenerme hasta saber que hay….

De repente la conversación se detuvo, la llamada se acabó.

Viendo la cara de desesperación en Shinji su amigo intentó calmarlo.

-Ella es una mujer fuerte, estará bien.

-Disculpa por no haberle podido decir lo de Hikari.

-No hay problema.

Touji sonrió mientras se recostaba en una pared, le entregó el celular a los chicos, para distraerse se pusó a observar el aparcamiento que había frente a la estación, notando un auto muy familiar.

-Shinji………ese es mi auto- dijo Touji mientras señalaba al vehículo.

-El tuyo es de diferente color….

-No, es el mió, mira, la rejilla esta rota.

-Estamos cansados, estas viendo cosas.

Ambos chicos apartaron la vista cuando de repente un chico bajo de aquel vehículo, Shinji se esforzó para verlo mejor, su quijada cayó de asombró al ver quien era.

-Kensuke……..

Un tren pasó por su respectivo carril, bloqueando la figura del chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida volteó al escuchar su nombre, maldijo al ver que sus amigos lo habían descubierto, pero afortunadamente un tren pasó bloqueando la vista, se dio media vuelta y se preparó para correr, pero notó una van blanca sin placas que se acercaba a su localización, empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a la van, pero vio una figura levantarse y apuntarle con una pistola, disparándole en la pierna, pero no le disparó una bala.

La figura era Shigeru.

-¡Aida, quédate en el suelo!- ordenó el hombre mientras sacaba una pistola con balas, disparándole a la van mientras, un hombre aparecía de detrás de los autos estacionados, golpeando a Kensuke en el rostro lo metió dentro de la van, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Shigeru por evitarlo.

La van huyó a toda velocidad.

Justo en ese momento el tren dejó la vista libre de nuevo.

Y Shinji y Touji no vieron a Kensuke.

Pero reconocieron a Shigeru………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Hola, gracias por los reviews en el anterior capitulo, de verdad los agradezco, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y puedan dejar comentarios.

De verdad quiero saber que tienen que decir respecto a como se desarrolla la historia.


	8. Las Señales

Notas del Autor: Gracias por el review, y perdón por demorarme con este capitulo, y por favor, dejen reviews, porque sin importar cuanto me alegra recibir uno, me alegraría aún más recibir dos, o tres o más, y tal vez hasta subo los capítulos más rápido.

Ahora a la historia.

_AIDA_

"_Las Señales"_

Kensuke fue arrojado dentro de la van, su cabeza golpeo el duro metal de la pared, mientras sentía como dos hombres agarraban sus brazos y los juntaban, intentando discapacitarlo. Kensuke hizo una mueca de dolor, no por los débiles intentos de los hombres, sino por el ardor de lo que el otro hombre de afuera, le había disparado.

Shinji y Touji empezaron a correr en dirección a Shigeru, reconociéndolo como el portero del hotel, cuando llegaron al otro lado sin embargo, Shigeru estaba abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Nada de eso, nosotros vamos contigo- gruño Suzuhara mientras apoyaba su peso en la puerta del vehiculo, el hombre mayor se le quedó observando, asintiendo lentamente, ambos adolescentes se subieron en la parte trasera, antes de que todos empezarán a seguir a la van que se había llevado a Kensuke….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida movió rápidamente su brazo, zafándose del agarre de uno de los hombres, se apoyó en su mano liberada y se impulsó para atrás, golpeando al otro sujeto en la nariz con su cabeza, sintió como dos manos atrapaban su cuello, pero en un rapido movimiento le rompió los dedos a su agresor, lastimosamente no fue lo suficiente rápido como para evitar que el hombre de la nariz sangrante se abalanzara sobre el, haciendo que su rostro golpeara el piso, haciendo que su nariz empezara a sangrar, en ese instante sintió la cinta adhesiva en su boca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabías que Kensuke estaba vivo?- preguntó Shinji intentando calmarse, podía sentir su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que creía que saldría de su pecho, mientras Touji se secaba el sudor de su frente con las mangas de su casaca.

-Nunca pensé que estuviera muerto- respondió el conductor después de un largo silencio.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Suzuhara señalando otras dos vans que se cruzaban en el camino, otros dos vehículos blancos y del mismo modelo.

-Mierda- gritó Touji mientras golpeaba el asiento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido del detector de metales portátil que los hombres pasaban por su cuerpo resonaba por el reducido espacio, Kensuke apretó los dientes mientras le quitaban la navaja que tenía guardad en su manga, al igual que la pistola en su media, pero luego el aparato sonó cuando lo pasaron por la herida del disparo del otro hombre.

"Un rastreador" pensó mientras con terror miraba que con su propia navaja pensaban quitarle el rastreador de la piel.

La cinta adhesiva calló los gritos del joven Aida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces?, la otra van se fue por el otro lado- señaló Touji cuando los vehículos se dirigieron en direcciones distintas.

-¡No es la que queremos!- gritó el otro hombre, no de humor para tonterías, mientras miraba el GPS en su mano.

De repente un auto negro les cortó el camino interponiéndose, el auto en el que iban los prófugos se vio obligado a detenerse, mientras la van escapaba….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por favor dime que tienes una buena noticia- dijo Misato en frustración mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza, pasaba un buen rato desde que sabían algo de los muchachos.

-Es tu día de suerte, los técnicos rastrearon una llamada a Asuka Langley esta mañana, proveniente de una ciudad…Kanawaga- explicaba Kaji mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la mujer, de tal manera que su entrepierna quedara muy cerca al rostro de Misato

-No molestes- gruñó la mujer, indicándole con una mirada que no estaba de humor. -¿Estamos en esa pista?

-Gendo se lo dio a otra oficina- dijo tranquilamente mientras comía un paquete de galletas.

-Pero….

-Pero no te preocupes, te tengo algo más interesante aún, los de la morgue dicen que tienen algo importante sobre el tipo muerto del museo….

-¿Aida?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigeru se arrodilló en medio de la arena, su GPS sonaba fuertemente, estiró su brazo y sacó el pequeño chip del suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ikari mientras se acercaba.

-Un aparato rastreador, lo sacaron de la piel del chiquillo.

Rápidamente el hombre se levantó e impuso su presencia frente al joven.

-La chica del pueblo, ¿les dio algo?

-¿Rei?

-¡¿Nos has estado vigilando?!- gritó Touji mientras se acercaba al hombre, -Sabes, casi morimos en mil ocasiones ahí afuera, ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

-Esto nunca se trató de nosotros, solo nos usabas para llegar a Kensuke- dijo con incredibilidad Shinji, sumando dos mas dos.

-Nada personal, ¿les dio algo?- dijo con veneno en su voz, mientras recargaba su arma.

-No, no nos dio nada- contestó Suzuhara mientras le plantaba cara, Shinji estaba muy asustado para hablar.

El hombre se arregló la ropa mientras se metía al auto, listo para dejar a los chicos atrás.

-No hemos acabado contigo- dijo Touji mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que están ahí?- preguntó Shinji mientras veían el vehiculo estacionado fuera de lo que parecía ser una casa de campo.

-Probablemente sea un punto de intercambio.

-Y con una ventaja de veinte minutos pueden estar en cualquier parte.

-O tal vez están ahí, esperándonos- contestó Ikari a su amigo, mientras Shigeru cargaba su arma, listo para salir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿La victima estaba muerta antes de la explosión?- preguntó Misato incrédula mientras la mujer forense explicaba.

-Sí, puedes ver que su cuello esta roto.

-Eso no cambia nada, Ikari y Suzuhara podrían haber roto el cuello de Aida y plantar el cuerpo, encaja con la teoría inicial- explicaba Kaki mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

-Sí, pero cambia cuando ves la reconstrucción facial.

Y con eso mostró el rostro de un moreno.

-Ese no es nuestro tipo- Kaki se acercó a la pantalla, comparando aquel rostro con el dibujo que Asuka les había entregado de Kensuke, los dos sujetos no se parecían en nada.

-Así que sea quien sea Kensuke Aida, no murió en el atentado….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji podía sentir el vomito intentar salir de su garganta mientras veía el contenido dentro de la van.

Sangre.

-En el medio de la nada- susurró Ikari.

-Vale la pena, Ken esta vivo.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que Kensuke esta vivo?! Hay sangre en esa van- explotó Ikari, golpeando la mano de su amigo, que se había apoyado en su hombro.

-Si hubieran querido matarlo lo hubieran hecho en la estación de trenes.

-Eso es reconfortante, gracias- se burló sarcásticamente Ikari.

-¿Ahora como encontramos a Kensuke?- pregunto Touji mientras se acercaba al hombre del arma.

-No lo buscaran, no es su amigo ni tampoco alguien a quien quieran encontrar.

De repente el hombre se quedó callado.

-Hay alguien en esos arbustos, esto es una trampa, ¡HUYAN!- gritó mientras los disparos se hacían oír en los alrededores.

Los dos jóvenes huyeron dejando al hombre atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke abrió los ojos y de repente noto que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, se sentó en la cama en la que estaba postrado y observó su pierna, vendada y con atisbos de sangre, cojeando se acercó a la ventana donde corrió las cortinas, la luz lo golpeó en los ojos, obligándolo a alejar la vista momentáneamente, estaba en el piso 14 mas o menos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia ingresó, Kensuke la examinó de pies a cabeza, debía estar a fines de sus 30, y la bata blanca que usaba sobre su ropa delataba que practicaba medicina.

-Hola Ken

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿No me recuerdas?, Soy Ritsuko, nos conocimos una vez, tu eras encantador y, bueno, bebí de más.

La mujer le dio una sonrisa, sonrisa falsa a decir verdad, mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

-No gracias- murmuró mientras la dejaba a un lado.

Kensuke se sentó delante de la mujer, estudiándola con la mirada.

-¿Eres parte de….?

-Sí- contestó Ritsuko mientras tomaba asiento, cruzando sus piernas, en un claro intento de distraer al interrogado.

-Lamento como ocurrieron las cosas en la van, ¿ibas a ver a Rei?

-Creí que iba a necesitar el refugio- contestó apresuradamente el chico, definitivamente no quería tocar el tema de Rei, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, pero nunca desvió la atención de los ojos de la mujer.

-Bueno, trataremos con eso más adelante, pero ahora quiero hablar de lo ocurrido el día del atentado….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que se las haya arreglado para salir de allí vivo?- preguntó Touji mientras se sentaba en la pista, observando como su amigo revisaba entre los papeles que habían encontrado en el auto.

-No lo se- contestó mientras se apretaba la sien, cada vez que parecían que las cosas se simplificarían les lanzaban algo peor, ahora se enteraban que la prueba de su inocencia, Kensuke, seguía vivo, demasiado con que lidiar por ahora.

-¿Crees que nosotros lo lograremos?- Touji dejó escapar su voz quebrada, ya no le importaba si se notaba que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, la desesperación empezaba a carcomerlo cada día más, no soportaría esto por mucho, solo quería regresar a su casa y volver ver a Hikari.

Shinji observó a su amigo por unos segundos, ladeó la cabeza, ¿Qué quería Touji que responda, Que sí, Cuando ambos sabían muy bien que las probabilidades de sobrevivir a esto eran de una en más de un millón?

-Solo concentrémonos en encontrar a Kensuke.

-Ya escuchaste al tipo, él no es nuestro amigo, ¡ni alguien a quien queramos encontrar!- gritó Suzuhara mientras se levantaba, pateando el concreto y con su puño golpeando el auto, necesitaba relajarse.

-Pues Rei dijo algo diferente.

-Mira, me encantaría pensar que alguna parte de la amistad de Kensuke fue verdadera, pero, regresar a ese pueblo, a Rei, no importa como lo veas, encontrar a Ken es una mala idea hasta que podamos descifrar quien mierda es en realidad.

-Ella dijo que volvería por la llave, averigüemos para que sirve en realidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señor, acabo de enterar algo sobre nuestro NN del museo- decía Misato mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de Gendo, quien solo seguía de largo.

-Dígame

-Analizamos sus muestras con la base del ADN, su apellido no es Aida, sino Murden.

-¿Alías?

.No lo creo- y con eso le mostró la foto de Murden, nada parecido al dibujo.

-No es nuestro tipo, así que Aida sigue vivo, buen trabajo.

-Sí señor, pero sobre Murden, tenemos una dirección de residencia, no muy lejos de aquí.

-Pues vaya, con suerte lograremos descifrar algo hoy.

-Buen trabajo- escuchó Misato mientras el hombre se metía en su oficina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sí, Touji estaba metido en la idea desde el principio, le gusto la idea pero Shinji….

-¿Tomó un poco más de convencimiento?- la mujer se inclinó, resaltando sus senos, otra vez, intentando distraerle-

-Era parte del juego, el tipo era un boy scout. Bueno, minutos después estábamos dentro, listos para hacerlo, bajo mis ordenes.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego sabes lo que pasó, el ala este reventó.

La mujer empezó a observar el techo, como meditando, observó fijamente al chiquillo a los ojos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lograron escapar?

-No lo se

-¿Accionaste la alarma contra incendios?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Entonces quien fue?

El sonido que el muchacho hizo al tragar saliva llegó hasta los oídos de la mujer, el chico se reacomodó en su asiento antes de continuar.

-No pude ver a nadie, algunas personas entraron en pánico cuando ellos bajaron por las escaleras.

-Se suponía que murieran en la explosión, tus órdenes eran de plantar la bomba y salir.

-La bomba a estaba activada cuando llegué, yo no cambie el plan alguien más lo hizo.

_Kensuke entró a la sala dejando su mochila con la bomba en el suelo, cuando vio a un hombre arrodillado en una esquina, parándose en el momento._

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-Es hora de irse Ken- habló el sujeto mientras se levantaba. –Solo te necesitábamos para que trajeras a tus amigos aquí._

_Aida igual siguió avanzando pero el tipo sacó una pistola, apuntándole al pecho, pero subestimó al recién llegado, quien con una mano apartó el arma, el hombre mayor lo agarró de la casaca e intentó lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero Kensuke logró poner la chaqueta alrededor del cuello del tipo, asfixiándolo a los pocos segundos._

Ritsuko volvió a sonreír mientras buscaba algo dentro de su cartera, no importándole la mirada confusa que le daba el joven.

-¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Asegurándose que el trabajo se realizaba. Sabes, es muy importante que yo crea todo lo que me dices.

-Lo sé, y yo estaba listo para hacer mi trabajo.

La mujer asintió mientras sacaba un reproductor MP3 y lo ponía en la mesa, Kensuke apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba la grabación.

-Kensuke, oye….

-¿Salieron?

-¿Kensuke?

-¡¿Llegaron a salir?!

-Sí, estamos en la esquina ¿Dónde estas?

Un silenció sepulcral inundó la llamada.

-Lamento haber hecho esto- dijo con arrepentimiento Kensuke.

-¿Hacer qué?

La grabación se cortó de repente.

-Ahora, creo ciertamente que cambiaste el plan Kensuke- susurró la mujer a su oído mientras se ponía detrás de él, segundos después puso una pistola de descargas eléctricas funcionara a través del cuerpo del muchacho, quien gritó en dolor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke volvió a abrir sus ojos y sintió sus manos atadas detrás de la silla, clásico.

-Así que, hasta ahora sabemos que no me lo estas diciendo, sabemos que cuando recibiste la orden de llevar acabo el trabajo y matar a tus amigos dudaste, pero bueno, Joseph sabía que de todas formas no podrías hacerlo, y por eso es que había un segundo hombre ese día- la mujer cerró sus manos mientras acababa su discurso, disfrutando la vista del joven agente que observaba la ventana, no mirándola a los ojos.

-Los queríamos para que no sospecharan de nadie más, eso es todo.

-Ese no era el plan.

-Joseph tiene lo que quería, sus cabezas de turco, además….

-¡Ese no era el plan!, además tu pediste esta misión hace……

-¡No sabía como iba a acabar!- ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin decir nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji arrancó la página de la guía telefónica mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Aparentemente este tipo nos puede decir para que sirve esta llave, dice que trabaja en una biblioteca no muy lejos de aquí.

Touji ahogo una risa mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Es increíble que durante el colegio jamás haya pisado una biblioteca y ahora tega que ir a una, el destino es cruel….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Alguna vez has apostado Kensuke?- preguntó la mujer mientras lo observaba más de cerca. –Porque yo era ludo maníaca, y como buena apostadora, tienes que aprender a leer las señales que los demás quieren ocultar, tienes que leer las señales para saber si te mienten o no, así que si vuelves a mentirme te ira mal, ¿entiendes?

-Sí

-Bien, así que Shinji y Touji siguen sin ser encontrados, es importante que nos digas que tan grande este inconveniente podría ser.

-No soy nadie, no podrían descifrar una pista.

-Y aún así parecen muy adeptos a una vida huyendo, dime ¿Son extremadamente suertudos, o alguien los esta ayudando?

-Yo no los ayudo- dijo cansado

-Pero te preocupas por su bienestar, te he estudiado, se cuando mientes, esta escrito en todo tu rostro, con todos esos tics y demás, no me mientas, ¿se volvieron amigos, cierto?

-No

-¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!- gritó la mujer mientras le jalaba el pelo.

-De acuerdo, es verdad.

-Has perdido tu objetividad respecto a esta misión.

-Sí.

-¿Has hablado con ellos?

-No.

-¿Les dijiste algo sobre los planes?

-No.

-¿Ves? Le estamos agarrando el truco a esto.

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, para luego acercarse al muchacho.

-Casi me olvidaba, ¿Qué hiciste con la pintura?

Kensuke permaneció callado durante unos segundos, luego le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

-¿Qué pintura?

-Mala respuesta- y con eso Ritsuko le lanzó un puñete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Así que es la llave de uno de los casilleros de esta misma biblioteca? Gracias- Touji caminó hacía el lugar que el hombre le había señalado, utilizando la llave que Rei le había dado abrió el casillero, quedando paralizado en el instante.

El espacio estaba lleno de billetes de diferentes nacionalidades, una pistola y diferentes pasaportes, y muchos papeles, el muchacho no dudó y metió todo en su mochila antes de salir.

-Nunca creerás que acabo de encontrar- le susurró a Shinji cuando se encontraron afuera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que haya muerto en ese museo, es una pena, algo terrible, terrible- decía el casero mientras abría la puerta del apartamento de Murden, dejando pasar a Misato y a Kaji.

De repente ambos escucharon un ruido, haciéndoles sacar sus armas, un hombre salió del baño.

Ese hombre era Shigeru.

-¿No que vivía solo?- preguntó Kaji mientras apuntaba al sujeto.

-Así era, yo no conozco a este tipo- decía el casero asustado, Misato le hizó un movimiento con la cabeza, dejándolo ir.

-¿Señor, que hace aquí?- preguntó Misato mientras esposaba al hombre, que parecía no querer hablar, no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando le encontraron el arma que tenía en su chaleco, ni cuando le preguntaron porque usaba un blanqueador en la tina del baño….

No hablaría por nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién rayos es Jack Freed?- preguntó Touji mientras revisaba los papeles que habían encontrado en la biblioteca.

-No lo se, pero es el que pagó los gastos de Kensuke…- comentó Shinji mientras seguía viendo los papeles.

-Mira, parece que tiene una oficina en Tokio-3.

-Bien, entonces vamos para allá- Shinji cerró la parte trasera de su auto mientras se subía.

-Volver allí es una locura, la gente no se va a haber olvidado del atentado…

-Bueno, como siempre dijiste, no hay éxitos como los éxitos de Tokio…..

Touji sonrió mientras subía al auto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke escupió la sangre de su nariz que había llegado a sus labios, Ritsuko lo había golpeado repetidas veces por el tema de la pintura, pero no pensaba hablar por nada del mundo.

-la pintura…quiero saber que hiciste con ella.

-No se de que hablas.

-De los trece lienzos en exposición esa mañana, el equipo de limpieza solo encontró los restos de doce.

-¿Y puedes confiar en ellos?

De repente la discusión se vio interrumpida por un teléfono que sonaba.

Ritsuko contestó, observó a Kensuke con una sonrisa y puso el altavoz.

-Saluda.

-¿Ken?- dijo una voz temblorosa al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Rei….?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Venganza

-¿Rei?

-Sabemos de tus indiscreciones Kensuke, tú y Rei involucrándose….- decía la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, una gran sonrisa se ocultaba debajo de la taza.

-Ken….lo siento…- la voz de la chica de cabellos azules estaba temblorosa, con miedo, y parecía que algo le impedía hablar, como si tuviera el labio inflamado o algo.

-No…….NO- gritó la chica mientras se escuchaba un golpe….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te hemos visto con Rei, así que escúchame, solo quiero saber que pasó con esa pintura, ¿de acuerdo?

-Diles Ken…..deténganse….NO- se escuchaban las suplicas de Rei, Kensuke hacía la mejor que podía para evitar que los gritos lleguen a sus oídos ya que le destrozaban el alma, estaba peleando duramente contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier minuto.

-Esta sufriendo, y te aseguro que se pondrá peor- volvió a repetir la mujer con veneno en su voz.

-No lo hagas- suplicó Kensuke mientras lagrimas rodaban sus mejillas.

-Puedes ayudarla, solo dime la verdad- dijo Ritsuko mientras le tocaba el hombro, mientras los gritos de Rei resonaban por toda la habitación.

_Después de romperle el cuello al otro hombre Kensuke accionó la alarma contra incendios, arrodillándose frente a la bomba la desactivó, se acercó a una pintura en la pared y cortó los bordes, cuando la bomba se reactivó, Kensuke se apresuró y logró sacar la pintura, sacó su celular mientras hablaba._

_-¿Salieron?_

-Por favor….no más……por favor- suplicaba Rei a través del teléfono, tenía hipo, probablemente de tanto llorar.

-¿Por qué la tomaste?- preguntó Ritsuko mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas, arreglándose los lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz.

-Cuando….cuando vi al segundo hombre supe que ya no era confiable, si necesitaba desaparecer podía vender la pintura y meterme bajo tierra- los gritos de Rei se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo, desesperando a Aída.

-Ves ese es el problema, si dejas esa pintura al descubierto llama la atención, atención que no queremos, así que dime donde esta.

-NO- volvió a gritar Rei, los sonidos de electricidad se escuchaban, aparentemente estaba siendo torturada, Kensuke cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba los dientes

-En un casillero, en la estación de trenes de Kanawa, casillero 1032- balbuceó el chico mientras miraba el teléfono.

-Tus mentiras son tan obvias….

-¡Ken tiene un arma!- gritó Rei a través de la línea telefónica, lloraba sin parar.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¡Voy a matarte lo juro!- gritó Ken mientras intentaba liberarse.

-No antes que él la mate, ahora dime donde esta

-¡NO!

-En el puerto……

-¡Mentira!, ¡tienes una oportunidad, si mientes ella morirá!

-DETENLO….

Kensuke dejó de pelear contra las lágrimas, dejando que estas bajen libremente.

-Esta en un auto……en la maletera.-dijo derrotado

-Continua

-Kanawa, estacionamiento civil numero tres, placa AMV-8594….

-Bien, esto esta bien-dijo Ritsuko visiblemente más relajada, sin importarle que los gritos de Rei no hayan cesado.

-Ahora déjala ir….

-Desafortunadamente….

-Ken, ¡NO!- y un balazo acabó con todo sonido.

Kensuke se quedó estático en su asiento, no podía hablar, las lágrimas se detuvieron por unos segundos mientras miraba con incredibilidad a la mujer.

-Pero…te lo dije…….te lo dije……

Ritsuko ladeó la cabeza mientras buscaba algo en su cartera.

-Era una grabación, la maté hace dos horas- y con eso le entregó la foto donde Rei aparecía con una bala entre los ojos. Kensuke miró para otro lado, combatiendo la urgencia de vomitar en el acto.

-Nunca dejes que se vuelva personal, no en este trabajo- Ritsuko empezó a recoger sus cosas, pero Kensuke estaba furioso, se levantó y se lanzó contra la pared, rompiendo la silla y logrando liberarse.

-Oh vamos, eres mas inteligente que esto, sabes que nunca saldrás vivo de aquí, hay guardias…- fue callada por Kensuke, quien sin dudarlo le atravesó un pedazo de la silla en el pecho, sin titubear.

-Jodete- kensuke salió de la habitación con solo algo en mente, venganza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji abrió la guantera del auto, sacando un mapa.

-Mira, es la ruta que haríamos en el viaje, tienes que darle el crédito al tipo, ser un hijo de puta sin corazón desde el principio- Touji lanzó el mapa fuera del auto, furioso.

-¿Crees que haya mentido sobre ser fan de Yakuza?- Shinji preguntó con una sonrisa, necesitaban relajarse de alguna manera, tenían ya demasiado estrés sobre sus cabezas.

-Por favor como no iba a serlo.

-Claro, no se miente sobre algo así no

-Es un sacrilegio, y hablando de eso- Touji apuntó a su pecho, su polo tenía una gran imagen de Yakuza con una gran X encima.

-Van a buscar fans de Yakuza- contestó Shinji como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír, olvidándose por unos segundos que eran buscados por la policía y que su mejor amigo los había engañado y malogrado sus vidas……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el centro del FBI todos los teléfonos empezaron a sonar, Misato Katsuragi contestó el que tenía más cerca.

-Tenemos un escape…

-¿Cómo rayos escapó?- gritó Gendo mientras salía de su oficina.

Pero cuando llegaron a las celdas era cierto.

Shigeru había escapado…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 semanas antes del atentado_

_-¿Has estudiado los planos?- preguntó el anciano mientras observaba a Kensuke quien asintió afirmativamente._

_-Bien, nos movemos en dos semanas, pero hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado, y son tus amigos, ellos serán culpados del atentado y se espera que mueran en la explosión, ¿será un problema para ti?- preguntó Jack Freed mientras estudiaba al chico._

_-No._

_-Bien, tu país aprecia lo que estas haciendo…_

Kensuke salió del hotel, sin importarle que los turistas observaran su polo lleno de sangre, nada le importaba ahora.

_¿Qué pasó con la pintura?_

_Esta en un auto…_

Un hombre se acercó al auto descrito por Kensuke, abrió a la fuerza la maletera.

Encontrando una bomba dentro

El hombre murió calcinado

_Serán culpados, y se espera que mueran en la explosión_

_Se hicieron amigos, ¿cierto?_

_Nos sabía como iba a acabar_

_Te prometo que la matara_

_¡No!_

Esas cosas se repetían en la cabeza de Kensuke quien se detuvo y tomó una decisión.

Vengar la muerte de Rei…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Hola, aquí dejo otro capitulo que ojala les guste, y espero que puedan dejar reviews, ya que me ayudan a seguir continuando la historia, cualquier sugerencia o amenaza de muerte déjenla en el buzón de reviews (¿se nota que quiero desesperadamente reviews?) de acuerdo, en serio espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y puedan comentarlo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
